A vehicle is known in the state of the art that has a rear door, in particular a tailgate, movable to pivot about an axis that is substantially horizontal and that is situated in the vicinity of the roof of the vehicle.
In order to enable it to be pivoted, the tailgate is generally secured to the motor vehicle body by means of two hinges. Two cylinders assist in opening the tailgate.
Furthermore, it is becoming more and more commonplace for the opening or closing of the tailgate to be driven by electrical actuators.
The tailgate of a vehicle is assembled onto the body of the vehicle on an assembly line. Unfortunately, because of the numerous above-mentioned elements that make up the tailgate and its means for fastening it to the vehicle body, the assembly operation takes time. In order to minimize assembly costs, it is preferable to reduce assembly time on the assembly line and also to reduce the number of operations that need to be performed.
The invention thus proposes a solution that enables a tailgate to be secured quickly to the body of a vehicle.